I Can't Deal With So Many
by First Chocolate Bear
Summary: One shots about all Crona pairings, 3.Black*Star/FemCrona
1. A Smile

**Title: A Smile**

**Pairing: Kid/FemCrona**

**Rating: Rated K**

Crona sobbed and choked, still calling out Ragnarok's name in her mind.

"Crona?" Kid's voice surrounded in the room.

"Shinigami-kun?" Crona hurried to wipe her eyes, not straying her eyes from the spot on the floor of her room.

"We were waiting for you to come so they sent me, why are you crying?" Kid stepped forward looking unsure about but went in anyway and shut the door behind him.

"I-I'm fine..." Crona lied horribly making Kid smile at how cute she was.

"Then why were you crying?" Crona still didn't bring her head up "I know I'm not Maka but you can still tell me, I won't tell anyone." Kid told her.

Peeking up at him through her hair "M-my witch p-powers came i-in and now Ragnarok is...g-gone." Crona burst into to tears once again.

"What do you mean?" Kid didn't understand "How can your powers make Ragnarok disappear?" Kid asked her.

"Witch b-blood overrules most blood, weapon, kishin, ...black blood." Crona sighed and then bit her finger and showed him the red blood.

"I'm sorry." Was all Kid could say.

"Even though Ragnarok was mean and a bully, he was still a brother to me." Crona said completely devoid of her usual stuttering.

The room then got uncomfortably silent.

"We still are going to be your friends Crona even if your a witch." Kid walked over to her and gave a small kiss on her cheek, making her blush red the first time in her life.

"You can tell the others when you want." Kid left but not before giving Crona a smile.

* * *

**If you review I appreciate it. I'm taking requests too, I will write you a story if you want that too.**


	2. Basketball

**Title: Basketball**

**Pairing: Soul/Crona**

**Rating: Rated K**

Soul shot the ball and missed terribly but he just did it again and again making Crona laugh.

"T-that's the eighteenth time." Crona reminded him.

"This is so not cool, just wait I know I can get it." Soul shot again but instead of just missing the ball bounced back and hit him in the face.

"Oh no! S-soul are you o-okay?" Crona kneeled on the ground next to Soul who's nose was currently bleeding.

"I'm fine, this is so not cool." Soul whispered covering his nose "So did I teach you anything." Soul with his nose somehow filled with tissue.

"Yeah um t-this." Crona picked up the ball that was rolling away and shot it which made Soul gasp.

"I thought you sucked." Soul told Crona.

"I-I knew how to play the w-whole t-time." Crona smirked with a slight blush.


	3. Thought

**Title: Thought **

**Pairing: Black*Star/FemCrona**

**Rating:** **Rated T for brief suggestions**

Black*Star never thought literally, it was just instinct whenever he did something but he never thought that he would have a crush and on of all people it's Crona.

The first time he really noticed something was when the girls dragged him and Soul shopping.

"This is boring!" Black*Star groaned looking at the pink frilly dresses in the aisle that the girls sent them too.

"Yeah! There's not even any hot sexy clothes!" Soul yelled which gathered attention and a large book at his head.

"I'm gonna go see if there is someone to challenge." Black*Star walked away from Soul who was passed out on the floor from the book with a dent in his head.

"C'mon Crona...I'm sure you look fine." Black*Star caught a glimpse of Maka trying to get Crona to come out.

"Um o-okay." Black*Star heard Crona say.

When Crona came out he was mesmerized and he had no idea Crona was girl. Crona had a mid-thigh navy blue dress on with long sleeves and her back was shown.

"H-how do I-I look..." Crona trailed off becoming embaressed because Maka was staring at her and Black*Star was too.

"Crona...you look beautiful." Maka gave the shy girl a small smile, "Let's buy it." Crona nodded giving Maka a smile back, she then went back in the dressing room to take it off.

Black*Star then went back to his hunt of finding a worthy opponet but he was thinking of Crona in the dress and maybe with it off.

"Hey rat! Come fight me I see you looking at me with those beedy eyes, you htink your better than me huh...I heard that I am the greatest!" Black*Star proceeded to stomp a rat to death while some innocent bystander tried to call the "men in white".

Though he almost got put in a mental hospital, for the first time in his life he thought about something that wasn't instinct.


End file.
